HIKARI
by Uzumaki Kohana
Summary: AU: Comic version of W.I.T.C.H. The Guardians must save Egypt from the evil Pharaoh, Atemu and Seth who are searching for Atemu's brother, the long lost pince of Shadow Egypt and true heir to the throne. They later find him and the Guardians then set about saving him from Atemu.
1. Halloween Pt 1

"The guardians have to start protecting Earth once again."A man with dark blue eyes and tan skin said from his spot on a stone rock and another man who was standing next to him, looked at him curiously.

"Who are the chosen ones this time, Karim?"The old man asked.

"Five boys, Shimon."

"Human creatures?"The only woman in the group asked, looking shock.

"Magical creatures, Isis."Karim answered, a slight frown on his face but it turned into a smile."Nature is their friend, Earth their mother and the forces of nature their allies."The man said and held out his hand in front of him.

"Air."The Japanese character for Air(空気) appeared in front of them."Earth."The Earth character地球."Water."The character 水 for Water."Fire"The Fire character火災.

"And him."They watched as a crystal blue necklace appeared with a boy inside it, hands on the crystal with wide amethyst eyes. The necklace suddenly broke and the boy looked around in confusion.

' _Yugi..._ 'The boy blinked and stared at the white light.' _...Yugi..._ 'The boy placed his arms over his face as wind brushed passed him and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, in the rain.' _Yugi!_ 'The voice yelled and the boy was startled awake.

"Yugi! Wake up my boy, you're having a nightmare again!"A old man said.

"Whoa!"The boy cried out as his eyes snapped down at himself, he was wearing a grey hooded jacket, a black top and dark blue pants. The boy then looked over at the old man who was driving ands ighed

"This is horrible weather, grandpa."The boy, Yugi, said and glanced out the window.

"Yes, well, lets just be luckly that this weather hasn't turned the streets into a flood."The man said and Yugi nodded before turning off the radio, not wanting hear about the weather since he had just talked about it with his grandfather, Solomon Muto.

"Is this Domino?"Yugi asked, frowning at the grim looking city outside of the car.

"It looks way better when it isn't raning Yugi, that I promise you. It will look bright tomorrow."Solomon said and Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I have school tomorrow, grandpa."Yugi muttered with a scowl on his face, he never liked school back in Egypt. It was so boring.

"Then the day after tomorrow."Yugi growled and shook his head.

' _It's Monday tomorrow and then it will be Tuesday so it won't be bright._ 'Yugi thought with a snarl as they drove into the city.

* * *

"I knew he would come, Mariku."

* * *

"He hates this City but he'll be ok."Isis said softly.

* * *

"Yes old friend, I'm sure that boy and I will get along very well."A man that was covered from head to toe that you couldn't see what the person look likes along with another man said evily."Destroying him will be a great pleasure."The man purred out as he and his friend watched Yugi from across the street.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

' _Stupid alarm clock! The teacher's first word will be "Bad start, Mr Muto!"._ 'Yugi thought as he ran into the school building but came to a stop and looked around with a frown as he saw some stairs.'And now what?'Yugi's eye twitched as he stood next to the stairs.

"How on Earth am I suppose to find the right classroom!?"Yugi growled out and huffed.

"Do you need some help?"Yugi turned around to find a boy with white hair and doe brown eyes staring back at him with a grin."Yesterday I was as confused as you. I'm new two. The name's Bakura Ryou."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Mut-I mean Muto Yugi?"Yugi said, sounding confused.

"Boys! Class has already started!" A man with with silver hair that covered half his face said.

"That's Pegasus, he's the principal."Ryou said and Yugi nodded as the man walked down the stairs and towards them.

"To your classroom, Mr Bakura!"Pegasus snapped and pointed in the direction of Ryou's classroom."And you are?"Pegasus asked after Ryou was gone.

"I'm Muto Yugi and I'm new here."Yugi said and gave a tight smile.

"Bad start, Mr Muto!"Yugi's face dropped and he sighed.

* * *

 **With Ryou**

"Better late then never, Mr Bakura! You know, I like this class, especially when I'm giving a test."Professor Alex said smirking as Ryou sat down.

"A test!?"A brown haired teen cried out, sitting in front of Ryou, eyes wide."But you said that we'd do exercises today!"

"You should already know that we Histroy Teachers tend to be a little evil sometimes, Mr Yuuki."

"I thought that was just Math Teachers."A boy with sandy blonde hair hair said, smiling.

"Oh no, Joey, they are just as cruel."

"What's the matter, Jaden? Doesn't your magic work anymore?"Joey asked, raising an eyebrow at Jaden who looked back at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Joey?"

"About your little school spell of course!"Joey said, speading his arms wide and realization formed in Jaden's eyes.

"What school spell?"Ryou asked and before Joey could answer, Jaden covered his mouth with his hand.

" _MMPHH!_ "

"He didn't say anything! Just opening his mouth to keep himself warm!"Jaden hissed out."AHH!"Joey smirked as Jaden wrenced his hand out of Joey's mouth.

"What's going on over there?"Professor Alex asked, turning around and stared at Jaden, Ryou and Joey.

"Professor Alex, Joey bit me!"Jaden said, standing up with his hand raised in the air while Joey looked away innocently.

"Wonderful Mr Yuuki! You are raising your hand! I was wondering who would like to answer the first question."Jaden's eyes widened as he blushed.

"B-but I didn't..."Jaden said, looking horrified.

"Watch and be amazed, Ryou. First he gets mad, then he falls into desperation..."Joey said as Jaden sat down and stared at them with a dark glare.

"Be quiet! I haven't studied at all! Stoneage is all I know about!"Jaden snarled at Joey who ignored him and pointed at him.

"Then he closes his eyes, crosses his fingers..."Joey said and Jaden did just that.

' _Ask me something about the Stoneage, please, please, please!_ 'Jaden thought.

"Hmm, let's see..."Professor Alex said, looking in his Histroy book.

"But it works everytime!"

"Mr Yuuki, tell us something about the Stoneage."Jaden's eyes snapped open and he stared at the Professor with a wide smile.

"Bingo!"Joey cried out and Ryou stared in shock.

* * *

"I can't believe it! You did it again!"Joey said, looking down at Jaden with a smile while he frowned.

"Hey! It's a secret! You can't go telling everyone."Jaden growled out and huffed.

"What can't he tell us?"Came a familiar voice to Jaden and Joey's ears and they turned to see a boy with light blonde hair and tan skin asked.

"Malik! Jaden controlled our quiz again!"Joey said and Malik raised an eyebrow at them.

' _Controlling quizzes. Thinks he's a big shot but he's just a beginner._ 'Malik thought as he went to his locker and put his books away.' _If they knew what I could do..._ '

"Bye!"Joey said and Malik turned around after putting his book in his locker.

"Who was that?"Malik asked, eyes narrowed.

"That was Bakura Ryou. One of the new students. The other one is in the same class as you and Heba, right?"

"Yeah, I think his name is Muto something."Malik said and shrugged."Ask Heba, he always has all the news."Malik said, pointing his finger at the teen that walked up to them with a frown on his face.

"Hey guys."Heba said as they started walking down the hall.

"Look at me, Heba. I've seen that look before."Jaden said, looking at Heba.

"Me too. I think it was a documentary about the Easter Island."Malik said and Jaden frowned at him.

"Oh, no, no, no, Malik! I recognize a 'Flunked' look when I see one."Jaden said as they came to a stop outside near the school gates."And I'd say in this case, it's a big fat 'F'!"

"All right, already! I got a bad grade in Math, satisfied?"Heba snarled out, glaring at Jaden.

"Of course I am! Because you know what that means?"Heba sighed.

" _PUUUNISHMENT!_ "Joey howled and Malik smirked.

"Aww come on! You could just look the other way just this time!"Heba whined.

"The law's the law, Heba. You know the rules of our group."Malik said, waving a finger in front of Heba's face.

"For a really terrible grade, we need something really nasty..."Joey said, rubbing his chin as he they walked.

"Hmm, it's strange though. I thought Teana-Ematics was your favourite subject."Malik said and Heba's eyes widened.

"Leave Teana out of this!"

"Of course, Teana! She'll be your punishment! You'll have to ask her to study with you!"Jaden said, smirking evily at Heba who paled.

"Begging and pleading!"Joey added and Jaden glared.

"Don't be unreasonable, Joey! Either he begs or pleads!"

"What about if we make him beg pleadingly?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"No! It's a compromise!"

"He should beg!"

"I said it first!"

"Good luck, Heba."Malik said to Heba, who sighed and closed his eyes, before he walked away.

"Did you do this?"

' _What's going on over there?_ '

"Looks like somebody's gonna be walking home today!"

"Haha could be!"Walking over to where the bikes were, Malik caught sight of the two new students being harassed by Ushio and his friends.

"Real funny."The one that looks like Heba said.

"Isn't it? You're the new students, aren't you?"

"Could you go away, Ushio?"At that, everyone turned around to see Malik standing there."In that mess, is my bike too, you see?"Malik said dryly and pointed to one of the bikes.

"Ice Prince is here, guys, let's go."Ushio snarled and he and his friends took off.

"You just met Ushio and his gang."Malik said and sneered at Ushio and his friends.

"What a pleasure."Yugi sneered as he fixed his bike.

"Don't worry, not every guy here is like him."Malik said and smiled at Yugi who gave a small smile."I'll see you tonight at the Halloween party, right?"

"The party! I forgot all about that!"Ryou said while Yugi looked confused before he shrugged.

"You must be Ryou. My name's Ishtar Malik."Malik said, holding his hand out for Ryou to take which he did.

"Nice to meet you."

"The party is in the gym hall at eight pm. I'm sure this night will be fun."Malik said as Yugi tried to fix his bike.

"Aljahim sakhif! Baed kl ma marrarat bih,wa'ana 'ahibb 'an nansaa hdha alyawm faqat fi 'asrae waqt mumkin!(1)"Yugi growled out in Arabic and Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi was raised in Egypt."Ryou said before he frowned."I have no idea what he said though, he's been going inbetween Arabic, English and Japanese."

"Do you want me to translate what he just said?"

"Nah."Ryou said and smiled.

"The party is going to be a costume party and the best one will be rewarded."Malik said and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."Ryou answered.

"See you in the evening then."Malik said and got on his bike.

"I don't know Malik. I really don't feel like partying."Yugi said with a frown.

"You'll get better memories from the party! See you!"Malik said and biked away.

* * *

 **With Ushio**

"Well, our fun ended quickly." One of Ushio's gang members said.

"No, the fun is just about to start."Ushio said with a smirk on his face."Come with me."They got up and walked back inside the the school building and towards Ushio's locker.

"Be sure that nobody sees us."Ushio said, a hand on his locker.

"Everything's clear, Ushio."One said, being a watch dog and Ushio opened his locker."What do you think?"

"Signal rockets! What for?"

"School will provide food and music for the parties tonight..."A smirked formed on Ushio's lips as he looked at his friends."...But the fireworks will be taken care of by me!"

* * *

 **With Yugi & Ryou**

"I'm not sure if I'll go to the party. I'm tired and I promised my mom that I'd help my grandpa with the store."Yugi said and sighed softly.

"If you're not going, then I'm not going either."Ryou said and smiled at Yugi.

"Let me see what my mom thinks of this."Yugi said and pulled out his phone, which he started texting his mom while he was biking.

"Wow! Your own phone."

"Yep. It's my babysitter."Yugi said with a sigh before he looked back at his phone when it went off.

"So?"

"She said yes."

"Aren't you happy then?"

"Yeah... but it's a costume party."Ryou stared at him with a raised eyebrow."I don't have a costume."

"Oh! Then let me come over, maybe we could put something together!"Ryou said and Yugi smiled.

"Sure...?"Yugi said.

* * *

"The Kame Game Shop!?"Ryou said as they walked into Yugi's room after they greeted Yugi's grandpa and mother."This is where you live?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool!"Ryou said and jumped over to Yugi's closet and opened it."Wow! And you said you don't have any costume's!"

Ryou pulled out a short dark blue robe with amethyst patterns, ones that no one would be able to see unless you were standing right in front of the person wearing it, and it had matching pants to go with it.

"Those aren't costumes, Ryou!"Yugi said, giggling, as he grabbed the robe and pants."They're the clothes that I used to wear in Egypt. It was so hot there that I had to cover my skin so that I wouldn't get sun burnt or wind burn."

"Oh, well let's use them then!"Ryou said and clapped his hands together and Yugi stared at him in shock.

"I... I guess..."Yugi said and handed back the robe which Ryou placed on his bed before grabbing some purplish blue slip on shoes before looking back at Yugi with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Got any gold cuffs?"Yugi blinked before he rolled his eyes and nodded.

Yugi walked over to where his things were on the desk and grabbed a box which he opened and turned around for Ryou to see. Ryou snatched to golden cuffs and placed them over the lower arms of the sleeves.

"I need something else... Oh I know! A crown!"Ryou said and smiled brightly at Yugi who frowned.

"Sorry Ryou, I don't have one."

"That's ok! I've got one at home that will suit you just fine but..."Ryou looked back at the robe sleeves and Yugi caught on. Turning to his drawer, Yugi pulled out some scissors and gave them to Ryou who stared at him.

"You don't mind?"

"Nope, I've been meaning to do something with it."

"Great!"Ryou chirped and placed the cuffs aside and started to cut the sleeves so that it was that they only cover up to his elbows."There."Yugi nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Ryou."

"No problem!"Ryou said before glancing out the window."Oh hey, the rain's stopped!"Yugi blinked before he looked at window.

"Well then, you better go get ready for the party."

"Yeah, I will and I'll bring you the crown!"Ryou said before he lefted.

Yugi picked up the robe and looked at himself in the mirror, only to gasp when his appearance in the mirror changed. He was wearing the robe but it showed his stomach and his Egyptian pants were tights! And he had wings! Long dark amethyst wings!

"What the!?"Yugi cried out and dropped his robe in shock as the other form of himself disappeared making him blink as he stared at himself, never noticing that two people were watching him.

* * *

"Is that him?"

"Definitely! Put on your best clothes Mariku, we're going out tonight!"

* * *

"Have fun! Take care of Yugi, Ryou!"Yugi glared at his mom while Ryou nodded and looked at the red cloak that Yugi was wearing over his costume.

"Why the cloak?"Yugi shrugged and looked at Ryou's choice.

"Why a scientist?"Ryou held his hands up in defence.

"Alright, alright."Ryou said before he gasped."Oh yeah!"Ryou pulled out a golden crown and placed it over Yugi's forehead."Now you look like a Pharaoh."Yugi rolled his eyes and shh'ed him as they walked into the gym.

"There they are! Hey!"Yugi and Ryou looked over to find Malik standing in front of them and smiled at him.

"Hey Malik."Ryou said and Yugi nodded his head in greeting.

"Two hours late, as stars!"Malik said with a smirk.

He was wearing white robe with golden cuffs on his upper arms and one long one that goes from his wrist nearly to his elbow and there was a golden bangle around his neck.

"It's my fault. I needed some help with a costume and Ryou decided to help me while it was raining."Yugi said and Malik nodded.

"Did you hear them, Jaden? You could teach them better excuses!"Heba said, he was wearing a dark purple mage outfit along with Jaden but his was black and it has white wings. Joey was dressed up as a hlaf human, half dragon.

"Don't worry! Jaden came late as well! And guess what he told us?"Joey said, putting his hands on Jaden's shoulders and Jaden pouted.

"Ha! Very funny. All my clothes changed their form and turned black and white!"Joey and Heba brusted out laughing while Jaden glared at them.

"I'm serious!"

"I believe you... Er Jaden."Yugi said and gave Jaden a small smile which Jaden returned.

"A photo?"A boy with long blue hair and eyes that were covered by glasses asked, smiling.

"Sure."Malik said and Ryou took off Yugi's cloak."Smile boys!"

"Hey!"Yugi cried out before he was forced to smile just as the camera went off.

"Hatta lla barid, Ryou!"Yugi snapped as he took back his cloak and put it on.

"What did you say, Yugi?"

"Huh?"Yugi asked before he sighed."Sorry Ryou, I'm just so used to you know..."

"Plus, he said 'So not cool, Ryou.'."Heba piped up and Yugi glanced at him in shock.

"Hal tatakallam Alearabi?(2)"

"Nem, Malik wa'ana la 'atakallam, faman ghathm al'umm ladayna."Yugi grinned at this and gave a small squeal before he hugged Heba who giggled and smiled.

* * *

1\. Fucking hell! After all I've been through, I would love to forget this day just as quickly as possible!

2\. You speak Arabic?

3\. Yes, Malik and I do speak it, it is our native tongue.


	2. Halloween Pt 2

"Here are the guardians, Shimon, Isis." Kiram said and smiled."Look at them!"

"They're already together."Isis said and smiled brightly.

"But are they associated yet?"Shimon asked and Kiram chuckled.

"We don't have to wait that long. The secret will be revealed soon, and these five boys are finally together!"Kiram said happily.

"Five? But there are six boys."Shimon said, frowning.

"One of them will betray his friends."Isis suddenly said and Shimon and Kiram looked at her."' _All that time together holds a betrayal inside._ '."

* * *

"Only half an hour until midnight! Appluase to the great Pumpkin! Yeaah!"A girl with long brown hair and eyes and Egyptian tan skin said. She was wearing an Egyptian white dress with jewellery on and she smiled at everyone.

"What do you think? Her name is Teana."Heba said, smiling at Yugi who stared blankly at Teana.

"I guess she's alright but I'm not that much of a dancer or a singer so she's not my type."Yugi said with a shrugger.

Joey suddenly pointed at two people who were making their way through the crowd and they started talking in hush voices. Yugi blinked and looked over at what had caught heba's and Joey's attention and suddenly his drink slipped from his hand as he leaned against the wall.

"Yugi! Are you alright?"Ryou said and Yugi looked at him with a smile.

"I feel kind of dizzy... I just need some air."

"We'll come with you."Malik said, putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder and guided him out of the gym with Ryou, both looking worried.

A Few Minutes Later

"Help!"One of the students said.

"Look out!"Another said before everyone started to run awya before the Pumpkin exploded.

"Quick, let's get out of here."Yugi said.

"Joey! Look out!"Ryou yelled and his hand shot out and the rocket that was heading towards Joey stopped."Stop!"Ryou started to make the rocket change it's course suddenly with unexpected consequences when it went straight for the pumpkin that Yugi was standing in front of.

" _YUGI!_ "The group yelled and watched in horror. Ryou suddenly ran towards Yugi, who was on the ground, and held both his hands up.

"Stay away!"Ryou yelled and the fire seperated when it came to close to them.

"How did you do that?"Yugi asked, looking up at Ryou in shock.

"I... I don't know, Yugi..."Ryou said, looking down at his hands in fear."I really don't know..."Fire-fighters started to put out the fire while Yugi got up and hugged Ryou.

"The party's over, Lord Seth."Mariku said, looking disappointed.

"Wrong Lord Mariku, the party hasn't even started yet."Seth said with a smirk on his face as they looked down at Yugi and his friends from their spot on the roof.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

"Tomorrow we'll show them!"Joey said over the phone to Jaden.

"Yeah, that dream was freaky though!"Jaden said in agreement. The two boys had woken up from a dream where there were was clouds and creatures surrounding them along with some sort of runes.

* * *

"It was unbelievable! Everything felt so real. It's hard to explain..."Joey said and Jaden nodded his head in agreement. Jaden, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Heba were sitting down under the shade of the sakura tree.

"...That place, those sounds... Even the scents! It felt like we were actually there!"Jaden said and shivered.

"It was scary until the characters for Earth, Water, Fire, Air and some other symbol appeared in the sky!"

"Then what happened?"Yugi asked, looking curious.

"The alarm clock rang."Jaden said dully and everyone sighed.

 _...Something that will change these boys lives... forever..._

"Did it look something like this?"Joey said and showed his hand which had the character for Lightning and a Blue Crystal Necklace drawn on his hand.

 _...Helloween is over, but it left something behind..._

"How on Earth...? Yes!"Jaden said, staring at the drawings.

"It can't be! I've been having dreams of that symbol and character since I left Egypt!"Yugi cried out, eyes wide.

"You as well, Yugi?"Jaden asked, staring at Yugi with wide eyes along with everyone else.

"I... yeah. Ever since I left Egypt, I been having those dreams as well but I never told anyone."

"Enough!"Ryou suddenly cried out and everyone turned to look at him."This is making me scared! What does it even mean?What's happening to us?"Malik rolled his eyes.

"Let's think about it. Everyone's been having some sort of weird experience."Malik said and frowned."Little things with no explanation which simply aren't our imagination."

"What do you mean, Sherlock?"Jaden asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing! We have to talk about this somewhere else. But not here."

"Malik's right. We should go to Yugi's house. My parents said that I'm not allowed any friends over for a week since their shop is getting way too crowded with people."Joey said before looking at Yugi.

"Sure, I don't see why not."Yugi said and everyone nodded in agreement but Heba who frowned.

"Sorry guys, I can't come."

"Huh? Why not Hebby?"Jaden asked, eyes narrowed."Do you have something else planned?"

"No, I'm grounded."Heba said and glared at nothing."Just because of one bad grade, my parents go all psycho on me."Everyone winced at that.

"Ohh bad luck, worse then what we wanted you to do with Teana."Joey said, frowning.

"Yeah well, I better get going before I get grounded for three months instead of two weeks."Heba said and took off with everyone yelling bye after him.

* * *

As Heba was walking down the street, he noticed that the new book store was open. Looking down at his watch, he noticed that he had a lot of time before he had to get home.

"Maybe I should get one of the new text books for histroy. That way, my parents won't ground me because I went to get a new text book."Heba grumpled out and walked inside.

"Ah, Heba, I've been waiting for you."Heba froze and turned to see the same man from last night that Joey had pointed out to him.

"You! You're that man from last night!"The man smiled and nodded. Heba didn't seem to notice that the smile was a fake.

"That's right."

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Yugi's Place**

"There is no explanation for anything."Joey said as he poured himself some tea that Yugi's grandfather had put on for them along with some snacks.

"Yes there is!"Malik snapped, glaring at Joey."Everything has a reason, and I want to know what's going on and why it's happening to us."Malik crossed his arms and stared at everyone."And you should know that I don't believe in magic or the supernatural phenomena."

"Mystical dreams, colour changing clothes, flying objects, omens... what do you call them then?"Ryou asked, eyes narrowed on Malik."And aren't you Egyptian? Shouldn't your people believe in such things like Magic because of those games that they played back in Ancient times?"

"How do you know about that!? And besides that, those are just old tales that scared little kids into going to sleep!"Malik asked, eyes narrowed into a glare that was pointed in Ryou's direction.

"Yugi told me. He grew up with his grandmother who wouldn't stop talking about it and how he was connected to it. That's why he was partly raised in Egypt."Ryou said and shrugged while Malik gasped like a fish for two minutes.

"Yummy! Puberty?"Jaden asked and everyone sweat dropped at him. Unknown to the group, Yugi's grandfather and Joey's grandmother, Serenity's namesake, were listening in.

"Maybe the symbols in our dreams are the answer to everything?"Yugi asked and Joey suddenly picked up his paper and turned it around to show everyone.

"Look! I cleaned up my sketch!"Joey said and smiled at the group."I hope I didn't forget anything."

"I think it's perfect."Jaden said and smiled back at Joey.

"The necklace does look like it."Yugi said with a thoughtful look on his face."I know I've seen it somewhere else before... I just don't know where..."Yugi whispered under his breath.

"Is this what you you're thinking of, Yugi."Solomon said as he and Joey's grandmother came out causing everyone to gasp at what was in her hand.

"Grandma! What are you doing here!?"Joey gasped.

"Yeah! That's it! Where did you get it?"

"Keep all what we tell you as your secret. This is the Sapphire of the Cosmos."Solomon said and narrowed his eyes at everyone.

"And you are the new guardians."Serenity said.

"Wha-what are we supposed to guard?"Joey asked and Solomon and Serenity shared a look.

"Let us tell you boys a story. An old story from acient times and it plays a part of what happened to Egypt."Serenity said as she took a seat along with Solomon while Yugi groaned softly under his breath."A long time ago, when the world was still young, all spirits and creatures lived under the same sky..."

"The universe was one, ruled by nature of thousands of years..."Solomon added."... Then spirits and creatures get to know evil, and the unitary world split between those who wanted peace and those who wanted to live on others' suffering."Solomon said with a sad look on his face.

"It is guarded by the most powerful spirits and creatures..."

"And there lived the guardians of the Veil, also if you want , you can go there too."Serenity said and smiled at them.

"You aren't here by coincidence, boys."Solomon said and looked at them sternly."You are the new guardians of the Veil, the most important people in the battle that started thousands of years ago."

"What on Earth is the Veil?"Jaden said, frowning.

"Next to our reality is another reality. The Veil is the net that seperates them from each other."Serenity said and frowned darkly."But the meshes have loosened dangerously! The other dimension is coming through and that is a bad thing."

"I... I don't understand, what has all this have to do with Egypt?"Yugi asked, glaring.

"Egypt was torn apart by the battle, Yugi, and a Pharaoh decided to take things into his own hands. He used the Millennium Puzzle to take them to the other dimension."Solomon said and smiled.

"You will understand everything! Now I just ask that you learn and accept your new duty."Serenity said."You have nothing to fear. Nature is with you, and it's powers belong to you now!"She then pointed at Jaden.

"Jaden, you are water!"The necklace glowed dark blue and the water character appeared.

"And you Ryou, are fire!"

"Malik, the power of Earth belongs to you."Malik raised an eyebrow and made a face.

"And you, Joey, are the Air!"Serenity said and smiled at Joey who smiled back at her.

"What about Yugi?"Joey asked and Yugi shot him a glare. Serenity turned to Yugi and smiled at him.

"Give me your hand, Yugi."Yugi held out his hand and Serenity gave him the necklace."You will understand soon."As soon as Yugi's hand touched the necklace, his eyes widened when warmth filled his soul.

"Ooh."Yugi said breathlessly and he smiled softly.

"This is magic!"Jaden cried out.

"See you soon."Serenity said as she and Solomon walked away.

"Wait! Tell us more!"Jaden cried out and they ran outside Yugi's room, only to find that both Yugi's and Joey's grandparent's were gone.

"They're gone."Yugi said, gasping.

* * *

 **With The Oracle**

"There they are, Kiram!"Shimon said, smiling widely along with Isis.

"The waiting has come to an end."Kiram said with a smile as Solomon and Serenity came into the room."We will be forever greatful to you both, Solomon, Serenity. You did your part very well. We can start."

* * *

 **Back With Yugi & Co**

"I still can't understand what happening."Ryou said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing! No offence, Yugi, Joey, but I don't think your grandparents are completely sane!"Malik snarled."They just told us a stupid stoy, hoping to amaze us with that glowing pendant!"

"I think you're just a little bit afraid, Malik."Jaden said, looking smug at Malik.

"I don't believe in any fairytale, like some people. I'm going home!"Malik said, glaring at Jaden before he walked off.

"Malik will change his mind. I know he will."Joey said, smiling brightly.

"If we really are some kind of super team, we should have really cool costumes!"Jaden said and Joey nodded in agreement.

"And a name!"Joey said and wrote something on his hand before showing them."What about Hikari?"

"They are some of the letters of our names. H.I.K.A.R.I! Isn't it a good name?"

"Someday, Joey, you're going to get ink posioning."

"He already has, Ryou! H.I.K.A.R.I.! You ever heard of anything more insane?"Jaden asked and turned to Yugi."I don't feel like a being of Light, what do you think, Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh I don't know. I'm still confused... But where did you get Hikari from, I mean..."

"Oh right! Well, my last name is Wheeler so the H comes from my name, the two I's come from your frist name, Yugi and Jaden's last name, which is Yuuki. R comes from Ryou's name and A comes from Malik's name."

"Oh I see..."

"Hey guys!"Hearing Heba's voice, the group turned to find Heba running towards them.

"Look who's coming."Jaden said and smiled brightly."

"Heba! I thought you were grounded!"Yugi said with a smile as Heba came to astop in front of them.

"I was until my mom decided that it was a bit unfair since it was my first worse grade then a C-."Heba said and smiled."Oh hey, you remember that guy that you pointed out to me last night, Joey?"

"Yeah? What about him?"Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His name is Seth! He wants to meet me and it's at the school gym hall."

"Sounds like bromance!"Joey said, laughing.

"He said that is the right place to tell me some very important secret."Heba said, grinning widely.

"Well, he has some nerves!"Jaden said and smiled back at Heba.

"You guys should come too! Then I won't feel so nervous."

"I won't refuse when a friend asks for a favour. At least not when I have permission to mess with someone's romance relationship!"Jaden said and smirked.

"I'm coming too!"Joey said, pointing at himself.

"Me as well."Yugi said, nodding his head in agreement.

"What about you, Ryou?"Heba asked, looking at Ryou who frowned.

"I don't think I can come. My parents won't let me out two nights in a row."Ryou said sadly and Heba nodded in understanding.

"Thats ok, Ryou, I understand."

"There's three of us! Do you think that's enough?"Joey asked.

"I think so!"Heba said, nodding his head.

* * *

 **That Night**

"The gate is open."Joey said and looked at Yugi while Jaden looked around with narrowed eyes, making sure that no one had seen them.

"Heba must have arrived 's get inside."Yugi said and they walked towards the gym where Yugi opened the door and looked around with a frown on his face.

"Heba! Are you here?"Yugi called out to the darkness.

"It's pitch black in here. I bet that Heba's home and asleeping already. Let's go home!"Jaden snapped, hating the fact that Heba might have tricked.

"Jaden's right, Yugi. This has to be some kind of joke."

"Wait a sec, I'll put the lights on."Yugi said and went to put the lights on when Joey and Jaden let out a scream of surprise.

"Welcome, guardians."Mariku said, holding both Jaden and Joey underneath his arms.

"Let me go you monkey! This isn't funny!"Jaden growled out as he and Joey struggled and Yugi yelped when the doors slammed shut behind him.

"Who are you...?"Yugi asked fearfully as he looked around in the dark."What do you want?"

"We want to destroy your friends and take over your world and you will be a good little pet for the Pharaoh."Yugi's eyes widened and he shivered."The Veil is weak and without you or your friends, the whole universe is ours!"

"The Veil."Yugi whispered and pulled out said item from his pocket.

"Soon, the Veil will break! Our time has come! We will open a portal to your world... and soon, shadows will rule the whole universe!"

"What do you want me to do with these two, Lord Seth?"

"Dig a well and drown them in it, Lord Mariku!"

"Yugi! Help!"Joey and Jaden cried out.

' _The Sapphire of the Cosmos! The forces of nature! Now I remember!_ 'Yugi thought as the item started glowling.

"Joey, Air! Jaden, Water!"Yugi yelled and two balls flew out of the necklace and water appeared around Jaden while air appeared around Joey and comsumed them in a bubble as their clothes disappeared along with Yugi's.

"What's happening?"Joey asked, wide eyes.

He suddenly felt something pop out of his back but he couldn't see what and clothes appeared on him. It was a black coloured Egyptian robe that went down just before it reached his knees and he had black tights. Like Joey, the same thing happened to Jaden, he also had something pop out of his back, but his robe shows his stomach and his tights were white while the robe is black. Yugi's was the clothes that he saw from last night, were he has his amethyst wings.

"We have wings!"Joey cried out, looking at his golden wings in amazement.

"We really are magical creatures!"Jaden said, looking down at himself with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it! Lord Mariku, destroy them and get that boy!"They heard Seth say and dodged Mariku's attacks.

"Too slow!"Yugi said, laughing. The lightning that came from Mariku's eyes hit a drawer, causing it to catch fire.

"AHHH!"Joey cried out as the fire came to close to his wings, causing them to feel very hot and he dived towards Jaden who was to close to the portal.

"Jaden, watch out!"Joey said, grabbing Jaden and pulled him away from the fire. Unfortunately, since he had to push himself backwards, he didn't notice that Mariku was right behind him and caught him.

"Got you, you pathetic fly!"Jaden looked up and his eyes flashed angrily at what Mariku was saying.

"Stop right there!"Jaden hissed out and his hand shot to where the fire-hose was."Water! Show our power!"Water shot through the glass so wildly that Mariku was thrown off of his feet.

"Let's get out of here."Yugi said and they flew down to where the door is.

"Where do you think you're going?"A man in priest robes snarled out and the boys could only guess that this was Seth.

"Seth! The portal! It's closing, hurry!"

"Keep that portal open, Mariku!"

"Now!"Yugi said and they changed back to their human forms and Seth's eyes flashed angrily before he disappeared but not before he vowed that he would get them and destroy them.

"What do we do now?"Joey asked, looking down at Yugi who frowned.

"We get out of here, there's nothing we can do."Yugi said and started to run with Joey and Jaden following him. Once they were outside and hiding, the fire-fighters came and started to get rid of the fire while they watched.

"What... what are we going to do now, Yugi?"

"I don't know about you, Jaden, but I think it would be better if we talked about it tomorrow. Too much has happened tonight."Yugi said and sighed. Unknown to them, they didn't notice Heba who was watching them."Right no, I just wanna go home."


	3. The Twelve Portals Pt1

"What do you mean you didn't get the boy!?"A man yelled in anger. The man looked just like Heba but had some of the blonde locks going up into his black hair and had crimson eyes that were glaring at Seth and Mariku.

"My Pharaoh, he had the Sapphire of the Cosmos on him. He knows how to use it but they can not control their powers."Seth said, bowing before looking back up at the man."Why do we need that boy, my Pharaoh? He is just a disgusting Earthling."

"That disgusting Earthling will ruin all my plans if we do not have him locked away, you fool!"The man snarled out and Seth and Mariku backed away in fear before stopping."You will get those other Earthlings away from him and bring him here!"

"Yes my Pharaoh."They both said and bowed.

* * *

 **In Domino**

Yugi, Joey, Malik, Ryou and Jaden stood in front of an abandoned house. This abandoned house wasn't just anybody's house, it was Heba's house.

"Anybody here?"Jaden asked with his hands crossed over his chest as a hard wind brushed harshly against his face.

"Give it up already, boys."Malik said with a stoic face."Heba isn't here."

"But he can't just disappear like that! I won't expect him to go on a trip without telling us."Joey said and looked at Malik with a frown.

"We'll meet him again."Yugi said and his eyes sharpened.

"How can you be so sure about it?"Ryou asked, looking at Yugi who turned to him and smiled.

"I can feel it inside!"Yugi said and Ryou smiled back at him."After all, aren't Hikari's were known for being Mages, weren't they?"

"Indeed they were."Malik said, taking off his glove and bent down, putting his hand over the grass.

"What are you doing?"Ryou asked, eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry..."Malik said as he waved his hand over the grass before getting up and smirked at them."If Heba comes back tomorrow, he'll get a colourful reception."Malik said as a purple rose bush grew.

"Are you crazy!?"Jaden snapped, glaring at Malik who raised an eyebrow at him."Somebody could have seen that!"

"There's no one here."Malik shot back.

"There could have been!"

"But there wasn't!"Malik snarled before jumping when thunder and lightning went off.

"Oh shit! Thunderstorm!"Joey said and looked up at the sky.

"Again?"Yugi questioned, also looking up at the sky as they started walking."And it seems like a bad one."

"Malik has been pretty uptight after we found out that we have magic."Joey said and Ryou nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe this."Ryou said and shivered when the wind brushed passed him."But this is happening to us."

* * *

 **A Month Ago**

 _"And then the monster just disappeared! It was unbelievable!"Jaden exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air._

 _"The weirdest thing was what Heba did."Yugi said and looked down at the ground as they walked."He wanted us all to go to the Gym. It was like a trap..."_

 _"I talked with Seth, remember the boy from the book store?"Malik said and stared at Yugi with a frown on his face."He said he doesn't even know Heba nor anything about their meeting."_

 _"But if Heba lied to us, how does he know Seth's name?"_

 _"Heba must have overheard Seth speaking with an old friend."Malik said and everyone frowned._

 _"We have to speak with Heba as soon as he returns to school."Jaden growled out._

 _"He hasn't been here for three days and nobody answers the phone in his house!"Malik said, glaring at the ground._

 _"What does all this mean Yugi?"Ryou asked, looking at Yugi who shruggered._

 _"Don't ask me."Yugi said and pulled out the Sapphire."The answer is here."_

 _"Grandma's story is true. We really are magical creatures!"Joey said and grinned at the necklace._

 _"Oh give me a break, Joey."Malik said, leaning against the vine covered wall._

 _"You have to believe it! If you can't believe it, you should at least try!"_

 _"Try? Why should we?"_

 _"Because it's true!"Joey growled out, glaring at Malik who glared back at him, not noticing that her hand was being wrapped in some of the vines._

 _"Ahh!"Malik yelped, yanking himself away from wall when the vines wrapped tightly on his shoulder. Malik stared at the wall before he looked at Yugi."Did I do that?"_

 _"Yes Malik, you control Earth."Yugi said dryly as he, Joey and Jaden sat down on the steps and Malik's pale purple eyes darkened."And Ryou controls Fire."_

 _"Oh dear! We have to watch out when you get mad!"Jaden said, laughing._

 _"How can I control fire!? I'm afraid of fire!"Ryou said, frowning."I want to know what's happening to us!"_

 _"Me too, Ryou, but we don't have time to understand."Yugi said sadly._

 _The group stopped in front of Yugi's house and Yugi suddenly got an idea._

 _"Want to come in for a cup of tea or something?"_

 _"Sure!"Jaden said, smiling widely._

 _"No thanks, I don't have time."Joey said and gave Yugi an apologetic smile."See you at school tomorrow!"Joey said as he walked away, waving as he did._

 _"Bye Joey!"Yugi said, waving back._

 _"See you tomorrow."Ryou also said._

 _"Why is he in a hurry?"Malik asked, raising an eyebrow as Joey zoomed off down the street._

 _"His grandmother's sick and Joey's worried about her."Jaden said and sighed sadly."You know that his grandmother was the one that was always taking care of him more then his parents."_

 _"That's so sad."Ryou said as they walked into the Game Shop._

 _"I can understand how Joey feels."Yugi suddenly spoke up, looking worried as they walked up the stairs."My grandpa is also sick."Yugi looked at his grandfather's door before opening his door and everyone walked in._

 _"Yugi, why do you have your own little kitchen in your room?"Ryou asked, looking at Yugi curiously._

 _"Well, you see, back when I was living in Egypt, my dad made sure that I was comfortable and I barely ever came out of my room unless it was to have dinner or go to school so he got me my own kitchen things that I brought with me here. I just didn't unpack them when you were here last time, Ryou."_

 _"Makes sense."Jaden said, smiling._

 _"Anyway, my mom won't be home until sometime late tonight so you guys can stay as long as you like."Yugi said and Jaden sat down on Yugi's red couch and sighed._

 _"I'm so tired."Jaden said as Malik took of his coat and placed it on top of the couch._

 _"Weird things are happening to all of us, there's no doubt about it."Yugi said as he sat on his bed."Do you think we're taking this too lightly?"Malik, Ryou and Jaden, who opened his eyes, looked at Yugi._

 _"I mean, we should be half-dead from the shock, do you realize that we have magical powers?"Yugi asked before continuing."We have ended up in an incredible situation and we act like it's the most natural thing in the world! We frought against our own friend who has disappeared and here we are sipping tea. How do you explain this?"_

 _"Maybe we're too stupid to understand everything."Jaden said and Malik scoffed._

 _"Speak for yourself, Jaden."Yugi sighed and walked over to where the pot was on the bench and grabbed it, placing it under the tap, filling it with hot water._

 _"There's some big secret behind all of this, I just know it."Yugi said as Ryou came to stand next to him."I don't know what, but this doesn't feel right."_

 _"Let's either talk with Joey's grandmother when she's feeling better or your grandfather."Ryou said, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder as he placed the pot on the stove and turned the heat on, letting it boil."Until then, we better be careful and keep our eyes opened."Ryou let out a squeak when lightning flashed and thunder went off causing the lights to out._

 _"My eyes **are** open but I can't see anything!"Jaden yelled and Malik crossed his arms._

 _"It's a blackout, idiot."_

 _"Don't move, I think there are some candles somewhere."Yugi said, placing the now boiled pot on the table._

 _"Don't bother Yugi, I cam name the lights."Ryou said and two balls of fire appeared in Ryou's hands while one appeared by Yugi and the other appeared in front of Jaden._

 _"Oooh!"Jaden said and placed his hand through the fire."Hey! It doesn't burn you!"_

 _"Do you guys want something to eat?"Yugi asked, looking at his friends._

 _"What? Are you going to conjure up a banquet?"Jaden asked, smiling and Yugi giggled as he leaned against his fridge._

 _"What you do think we should eat, Jims?(1)"_

 _"Jims? Do you have a servent you haven't told us about?"_

 _" **There's not much to choose from Mr Muto brcause nobody has gone to the market!** "Snapped a male voice from the fridge and Jaden yelped." **But I should tell you that the cheese next to the pickles isn't good anymore.** "_

 _"The fridge talks!"Jaden cried out, pointing at the fridge while he, Ryou and Malik stared at Yugi who grinned widely at them before realizing what the fridge said and opened the door._

 _"I'm sorry Jims, I'll take it out."Yugi said and took the rotten cheese out and put it in the_ bin.

 _"Can you believe that? The fridge talks!"Jaden said from his spot next to Malik._

 _"Unbelievable."Malik said._

 _"He's very accurate about our food."Yugi whispered to Ryou who nodded._

 _"The fridge is talking!"Jaden hissed out and Malik glared at him._

 _"I heard! I'm not deaf nor am I stupid!"_

 _"I noticed yesterday that I could talk with machines. I have given them names already."Yugi said and smiled again."Now they listen to me and even work without electricity!"_

 _"That's a good way to save money! Turn on changle 16! That cute dapolite is having a concert tonight!"Jaden said, jumping on the couch and sat in front of the tv._

 _"Did you hear Harawa?(2)"Yugi asked as he and the others sat down._

 _" **No, no and no! You know I can't stand that kind of music!** "The tv snapped." **I hate todays music! In the old times, people could still sing!** "The tv suddenly turned to a changle that had polar bears." **What would you say to a cute program about polar bears?**_ "

 _"But..."Jaden said, making a face and looked at Yugi for help._

 _"Don't worry about it. It's an old tv."Yugi whispered to Jaden who sighed._

 _" **...And this bears life can be lonely in the winter.** "_

 _"I learn something new everyday and it's great!"Yugi said and laughed._

 _"Hmph!"Jaden said and sighed._

 _"Yugi?"Yugi's eyes snapped to Ryou who held out a disk."I don't mean to be a bother but could you print my biology project?"_

 _"Sure! No problem!"Yugi said, taking the disk and walked over to where his computer is._

 _"Wake up Jurj(3). I have some work for you."Yugi said to the hard drive._

 _" **Work! I have to work everyday! I'm so tired of this!** "The hard drive snapped." **Even though I'm still a mashine, I need rest too!** "_

" _Don't complain **Jurj**. I'm the one who has to do all the dirty work!_ "The printer yelled at the hard drive.

 _"Be quiet **Mildrid**!"_

 _"What are they doing?"Ryou asked and Yugi giggled._

 _"Fighting."Yugi answered."Thye always do that. I think they're a couple."Yugi then placed the disk in the hard drive before walking back over to where Jaden and Malik were sitting and sat across from them with Ryou next to him._

 _"More tea?"Yugi asked after an hour._

 _"No thanks."Ryou answered._

 _" **Polar bears are very wild during the summer...** "The tv said as Jaden listened interestly._

 _"What do you think the Cosmos is like? What kind of place is in the middle of infinty?"Malik suddenly asked, looking a bit worried._

 _"Exactly!"Ryou said and frowned."And how our adventure continus? What kind of dangers are still waiting for us?"_

 _"And who were those weird guys at the party?"Yugi asked and everyone frowned._

 _"I think it'd be good to practice our powers soon. We have powers but we can't use them properly yet."Malik said after a while._

 _"Malik's right. It would be horrible if we make a mistake just because we are inexperienced."Yugi said, agreeing with Malik._

 _"Er... um... about that..."Jaden said, looking nervous as Yugi opened his curtain._

 _"Oh no!"Yugi cried, eyes going wide as he saw a familiar looking car._

 _"What is it Yugi? What's the matter?"Ryou asked as Yugi paled._

 _"Is lizard boy and the black gorilla back?"Jaden asked and Yugi shook his head._

 _"Much worse..."Yugi said and turned to stare at his friends."My mom's home early!"_

 _"Ryou! Put the fire out!"Yugi said and Ryou nodded while Jaden grabbed some paper and started to try and put out the fire._

 _"R-right away."_

 _"Tv, off!" Yugi yelled at the tv and it turned off before Yugi ran over to the computer." **Jurj**! Stop already!"_

 _" **Wait a second. Just six more lines... five...** "Yugi started to bite his finger nails." **Four...** "Yugi heard his mom call his name._

 _"'Ana fi_ gharfati, _'amy!_ (5) _"Yugi called out to her._

 _" **Two... One...** "Yugi ran over to where the others were sitting on the couch and sat down just as his door opened._

 _"Hey mom!"Yugi said and waved at his mother, Ai, who blinked and stared at the four boys._

 _"Good evening Miss Muto, would you like some tea?"Jaden asked and Ai smiled, shaking her head._

* * *

 **Same Time, At Joey's House**

 _"Is anybody home?"Joey asked as he walked up the stairs._

 _"Joey!"Joey smiled as a little girl came out of her room and ran over to Joey and hugged him._

 _"Hey Serenity, where's mom and dad?"Joey asked, picking the little girl up._

 _"Momma's gone out. Papa with the doctor and Gran-Gran."Joey frowned and continued to walking towards his grandmother's room but stopped when he saw his father and the doctor just a few feet away them._

 _"What do you think doctor?"_

 _"I don't know what to say Mr wheeler... That flu in the last month made her conditionmuch worse."Mr Wheeler frowned and hugged himself."Medications can't do miracles. Your mother is very old and... tired."_

 _"I understand."The doctor placed his hand on Mr Wheeler's shoulder._

 _"We'll continue taking care of her. Spend as much time with her as you can. That's what she needs right now. You know what I mean?"Joey placed Serenity on her feet and told her to go and play and that he would play with her later._

 _"I do. Thank you."_

 _"Dad, I'm home."Joey said once Serenity was in her room._

 _"Is that the same little boy that..."The doctor trailed off and Mr Wheeler nodded._

 _"Joey, go and have a shower, you're all wet."_

 _"Yes dad."Joey said and walked passed him and into his grandmother's room._

 _"Grandma!"_

 _"A warm South Wind will dry you quicker, Joey."Grandma Serenity said, smiling at Joey."Show me some of your powers, not that your father isn't here."Joey nodded and shut the door._

 _"Ok."Joey said and raised his hands over his hands over his head and a ball wind wrapped around him, drying him from being wet any longer._

 _"What do you think?"Joey asked after he wasn't wet and sat down on a seat next to the bed that Grandma Serenity was in._

 _"Hahaha, wonderful!"Grandma Serenity said, clapping her hands."I think you're going to be very skilful. Now, get something to eat so the North Wind won't take you with it."_

 _"The wind is my friend, grandma."_

 _"How are you feeling?"_

 _"Well, I have been better."Grandma Serenity said and smiled."How are things with you and the other Guardians?"_

 _"Wonderful grandma. But... do you think you're going be healthy soon?"_

 _"Of course! I sense a great cure. Could you help me a little, Joey."Grandma Serenity said and leaned forward enough for Joey to grab her pillows but stopped when he noticed a piece of paper."I have something for you behind the pillow."_

 _"But this is... A piece of paper?"_

 _"Yes and it belongs to you and your friends. Give it to Yugi. He knows what to do with it."Grandma Serenity said and Joey nodded, opening the map._

 _"What does it say?"_

 _"It's a map that shows all of the Veil's Twelve Portals."Grandma Serenity answered."Through these Twelve Portals Shadow Egypt's creatures try to get into our world."_

 _"But it's empty."Joey said, looking confused._

 _"Are you sure, Joey?"_

 _"Oh!"Joey cried out as the blank map glowed before it showed Domino."But this is Domino! And that glowing point..."Joey trailed off as he stared at his school that was glowing red._

 _"It's you school. There you had your first fight."Grandma Serenity said and pointed at the school."It's the first portal. Flames closed it but you have to close the other eleven as well."_

 _"But they aren't there. What kind of map is this?"_

 _"I have already told you and your friends... but later, you'll learn everything."Grandma Serenity said and sighed."I have been a guardian, once too, long before you. I was very curious in the beginning as well."_

 _"Have you been a H.I.K.A.R.I. too?"_

 _"A H.I.K.A.R.I...? Hehe! I guess that's what they call us nowdays."Grandma Serenity said, placing a hand over her mouth."But we aren't H.I.K.A.R.I.'s. We're something else. But it was a long time ago. Now I'm too tired. It's your turn now, Joey."_

 _"Time to take your medicine, mom."Mr Wheeler said, walking into the room."And no more tricks this time. I tasted it and it's really good."_

 _"Why don't you add it to your resturant's menu then, if it's so good?"Grandma Serenity asked snarkly and Joey grinned as he got up from his seat and gave it to his father who nodded to him._

 _"Don't throw a tantrum in front of your grandchild."_

 _"Years ago, it was me feeding you."Grandma Serenity said smiling before she frowed."But I never gave you anything that disgusting."_

 _"Here you go."Mr Wheeler said, ignoring what she said."There, it wasn't that bad, was it?"_

 _"Yuck!"Grandma Serenity said before looking at Joey."Good luck, Joey and remember to eat well."_

 _"I promise."Joey said and hugged her before pulling away."Goodnight grandma."_

* * *

 **The Cosmos**

 _"The Guardians have got the map of the Twelve Portals."Kiram said._

 _"Serenity has done good work, Kiram."Shimon said_

 _"She has fulfilled her duty to the end, as has Solmon."Kiram said and Shimon smiled sadly."You know what to do, Shimon. Tell everyone to be ready. I want them to get a reception they deserve."_

* * *

 **The Next Day At School**

 _"Have you heard the news already?"Malik asked as Yugi pulled one of his bangs behind his ear while the others came over to them."The police are talking to our principal. We just saw them!"Malik said as they started walking._

 _"Poor Pegasus."Joey said, smiling."He's weird but he doesn't deserve to go to jail!"_

 _"I'm sure they're not after her. Didn't you watch the news?"Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"No."Joey said, shaking his head._

 _"It was in the paper too. One student disappeared."Ryou said._

 _"His name is Atticus Rhodes. Heard of him?"Malik asked and Joey looked curious._

 _"The cute brunett from 7T?"Joey asked and Yugi nodded._

 _"Yeah, Atticus hasn't been home in three days and yesterday, he was announced to be missing."_

 _"Huh, Rhodes... Hey Jaden, didn't you have a crush on his younger sister who's in our year?"_

 _"Well... you could say that I did..."Jaden said and shruggered."I tried to tell you guys yesterday that-Look! They're leaving."Ryou cut Jaden off._

 _"I'm trusting you officer. Good luck!"Pegasus said._

 _"Thank you principal. We'll keep in touch."One of the men said before walking away._

 _"See? They didn't arrest him."Malik said and Joey huffed._

 _"Hmph! Next time then."Joey said before Pegasus noticed them._

 _"Joey, Yugi, I need to talk to you both."_

 _' **Did he hear?** 'Joey thought as he and Yugi walked towards Pegasus._

 _"Come into my office for a minute."Yugi and Joey glanced at one another before walking to said office and took a seat._

 _"I can exlpain Principal Pegasus! It was just a joke and Yugi had nothing to do with it!"Pegasus stared at them for a moment confusion before shaking his head._

 _"Yugi, Joey... I don't know how to say this."Pegasus said and sighed."Your parents called a few minutes ago. They're coming to take you two home."Yugi's and Joey's eyes widened._

 _"Has...has something happened?"Joey asked and Pegasus stared at them sadly. It wasn't long before it clicked together inside Yugi's head and tears started to roll down his cheeks._

 _"No... No... he can't be gone..."Yugi whispered, staring at Pegasus who walked over to him and hugged him as he glanced at Joey who looked like he was in shock._

* * *

 _Lots of people came to the funeral that was at the same time because both Solomon and Serenity knew one another since they were kids so it was only fitting. Yugi, Serenity and Joey couldn't stop crying as their grandparents were placed in the ground._

 _"You can start."Joey's father said after throwing some dirt into both graves._

 _The diggers nodd and did as they were told while Joey picked up Serenity and wrapped an arm around Yugi who turned his head into Joey's chest as Joey's parents and his mom hugged them while their friends watched them. After their parents left, with Serenity, to go talk, Yugi and Joey turned to their friends and smiled._

 _"Thanks for coming."Joey said and Jaden hugged him while Ryou hugged Yugi._

 _"Of course Joey, Yugi."Malik said as they shared a group hug._

 _"You are great, all of you."Yugi whispered before his eyes, and Joey's, widened when he saw a familiar person standing at the entrance._

 _' **It** **can't** **be...** 'Both Yugi and Joey thought._

 _"Heba!"Both Yugi and Joey yelled, getting out the hug and pointed at where Heba was._

 _"We saw Heba! He was right there!"Joey said, looking at the others before looking back._

 _"What are you talking about Joey? Where?"Ryou asked, looking at where they were pointing but no one was there._

 _"It was him! I saw him!"Joey yelled._

 _" **HEBA!"** Yugi yelled._

 _"It was him! I'm serious! He can't be far away."Joey said, looking back at the others._

 _"Please, let's go and look. It had to be him..."Yugi suddenly groaned and held his head."Uhh..."_

 _"Yugi!"Ryou said and grabbed Yugi's shoulders."What's the matter? Are you alright?"_

 _"I feel... dizzy..."Yugi said, leaning against Ryou for support before standing up right and gave a small smile._

 _"But it's gone now."_

 _"I think tears made the world blurry, Yugi, Joey. Very normal. Come on, let's go."Joey frowned and looked back but found nothing. Sighing he followed the others back up the hill. Once they were gone, Heba's body faded into existence by the tree._

 _"Wonderful, Heba."Seth said from behind Heba._

 _' **Wonderful.** 'Seth thought evilly as Heba smiled at the praise._

* * *

 **Arabic to English Names**

1\. Jims = James

2\. Harawa = Billy

3\. Jurj = George

4\. Mildrid = Mildred

5\. I'm in my room, mom


	4. The Twelve Portals Pt2

**Lila:** Ok, so I just remembered that I have to go to a Parent-Teacher Conference tomorrow, so I've decided to add this a day early!

* * *

 **A New Day In Domino**

 **Yuuki Family's Morning Start As Usual**

 _"Jaden! Do you always have to be late for school?"Jaden's father, Jason and a police man, asked and Jaden huffed._

 _"I'm going!"Jaden snapped and went to leave when his mother, Santana, said to take some breakfast first._

 _"Could you even try to be punctual sometimes?"Jason questioned._

 _"I am punctual!"Jaden snarled._

 _"Yes, of course. The rest of the world just wakes up too early."Jaden's eye twitched at that."Eat your cereal and hurry, ok?"Santana said as he walked out of the room._

 _"Uh, ok dad."Jaden said and stared at the picture of Atticus that was on the milk bottle."Have the police found anything out about that boy yet?"_

 _"Not yet, but I have some news for you. My colleague, Summer, just called."Jason said and Jaden looked at him questionably."Rūku's police found Heba's parents car."_

 _"Really?"Jaden asked, eyes wide._

 _"Yes but there's no sign of them. The whole family has vanished."_

 _"Rūku is far away from here. I wonder what they were they doing in Kyoto?"Santana thought out loud._

 _"I'll try to find out. I'll see you in the evening."_

 _"Have a good day at work, Jason."Santana said and waved bye to Jason while Jaden went back to staring at the picture of Atticus._

 _' This situation is just getting more and more complicated...'Jaden thought with his spoon of cereal in his mouth.'I have to tell the guys.'_

* * *

 ** _With Yugi_**

 _' Mom and Grandpa were right, this isn't such a bad town to live in.'Yugi thought with a sigh as he rode on his bike._

 _He really missed his grandfather because, even if the time Yugi had with the elder man was short, he learned a lot from him in that short time. Quickly, he shook away any memories of his Grandfather that tried to surface from the back of his mind. Yugi made a sharp turn, deciding that he would go through the park. As Yugi did as he planned, he saw Ushio and his gang standing around a tree along with some new guy in their gang. Yugi watched as the new guy tried talking Ushio out of whatever he was doing in the hallow tree. It wasn't long before Ushio fell out of tree because of a... winged cat!?_

 _"What in the name of Ra?"Yugi whispered with wide eyes. Ushio grabbed a broken branch and went to beat it._ _"Leave it alone, Ushio!"Yugi yelled as ran over to the group, forgetting about his bike._

 _"Pretty tough, new boy."Sneered one of Ushio's friends and Yugi glared at him._

 _"You think you can tell me what to do?"Ushio growled out and took a threatening step towards Yugi who didn't back down._

 _"Leave the cat alone."Yugi snarled, not even flinching. Ushio just smirked._

 _He grabbed Yugi by the neck causing Yugi to gasp and start claw at Ushio's hands._ _"Put him down!"A new voice snarled._

 _The group looked over to see a teen that looked just like Yugi but his hair style was a bit different. What freaked Ushio and boys out was that the teen's red eyes were glowing. Dropping Yugi, Ushio and his friends took off before the red eyed teen ran over to Yugi and helped him._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _Yugi looked up at the slightly older teen and nodded._ _"I'm ok... oh! I'm Yugi. Muto Yugi."Yugi said, smiling at the teen who smiled back._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Yugi. I'm Amon Atem."Atem said before looking down at his feet._

 _This caused Yugi to do the same and he giggled when he saw the cat nuzzling itself against Atem's legs._ _"He likes you."Yugi said, bending down to pick the cat up and held it gently._

 _"Is he yours?"Atem asked, smirking at the way the cat curled in Yugi's arms._

 _"Huh?"Yugi said before shaking his head no."Oh no, he's not mine."_

 _"Oh well, you two seem made for each other."Atem said, reaching forward and scratching the cat underneath it's chin._

 _"I guess we do."Yugi said and smiled softly as the cat started to purr._

 _"I'll see you are school, right Yugi?"Yugi blinked and looked up at Atem before nodding._

 _"Yeah! Bye!"Yugi said brightly._

 _Yugi started to walk away, with the little winged cat, when his free hand was suddenly grabbed and he was whirled around his eyes widened when Atem kissed his forehead, making him blush darkly. Unknown to Yugi though, when Atem kissed his forehead, Atem did some sort of spell that would let Atem know where he was at all times._

 _"Bye Yugi."Atem said and left Yugi staring after him before looking down at the winged cat with a smile on his face as it starting purring a bit louder._

 _' Yep, I'm really starting to like this town.'Yugi thought with grin on his face._

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

 _Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Jaden and Joey were walking though the school and were talking about their latest subjects. Heba and Rhodes Atticus._

 _"...and that's all I know."Jaden said with his hands in his pockets._

"Isn't Kyoto in the borderline between here and Osaka? Do you think that they're trying to escape?"Ryou asked in concern.

 _"Maybe... But would be what are they escaping from?"Joey said as he opened the door to the cafeteria and let the others in before himself._

 _"That's a question I can't answer."Malik said, sighing as they sat down at their usual table."Heba didn't speak much about his family, even though we have been in the same class for three years now."_

 _"Do you think Heba has something to do with that twelfth grader boy who disappeared?"Yugi asked as he looked between his friends._

 _"It is possible."Joey said before he shrugged._

 _"He doesn't."Jaden said with a serious look in his eyes while Malik raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"How can you be so sure?" Malik said and Jaden blushed when everyone looked at him._

 _"Well...yep...I have been trying to tell you guys something for these past few days...But I don't know where to start..."Jaden said and looked away for a second then looked back at them."I know what happened to Rhodes Atticus."_

 _"HUH!?"The others cried out in shock and stared at Jaden wide eyes._

 _"What? Why haven't you said anything to us, Jay?"Joey said and narrowed his eyes at his friend._

 _"Because it's all my fault!"Jaden said and banged his head on the table._

 _"Oh no! Jaden, what did you do now!?"Malik growled out, glaring at Jaden who sat up right._

 _"His sister came and asked me to look for him so... I uh... I agreed... so..."_

 _"So?"Ryou asked and raised an eyebrow at Jaden who blushed darkly._

 _"Well...everything happened about a week ago... You know Kakuteru to Yume? That disco near the supermarket? I knew Rhodes was going there so I thought I could get his attention..."_

 _Everyone looked curious at this._ _"Uh, Jay, no offence or anything but you're a guy so how would you get his attention unless you grew a pack of assets."Joey said, smirking._

 _If it was possible, Jaden's face went fifty shades darker._ _"Well...erm... You see...I kind of changed my gender and..."_

 _Malik's, Joey's and Ryou's eyes widened while Yugi suddenly groaned and placed his hands over his ears._ _"Don't say it, don't say it."Yugi chanted with his eyes closed._

 _"I managed to change my clothes into my guardian ones along with the wings..."Jaden said and his face dropped when Yugi glared at him._

 _"Jaden!"Yugi cried out loud enough for only his friends to hear him._

 _"My parents were already asleep so I just thought about what I wanted..."Jaden said, looking down at his food."And in a minute, I was a girl and I was in my guardian form... Well... sort off... I didn't have the wings and the shirt was tight and looked like leather... Anyway, everyone was staring at me..."_

 _"Rhodes too?"Malik questioned, hiding his smirk._

 _"Yeah! He stared at me the most! We danced and we talked the whole evening..."Malik couldn't stop himself from hiding his smirk anymore._

 _Jaden paled when he realised that he just sounded like a girl and it could be used as blackmail against him._ _"How could you! You used your magic to get into some disco!"Joey hissed out and glared at Jaden._

 _"I didn't think I was doing anything wrong!"Jaden snapped back angrily._

 _But before they could start arguing, Yugi cut in by asking,_ _"What happened then?"_

 _"Huh? Oh! Rhodes asked me if I wanted a ride home and I said yes..."Jaden said before blushing in embarrassment."Then he suddenly stopped the car and tried to kiss me."Jaden squeaked out the last bit and everyone's eyes widened._

 _"What did you do!?"Jaden's blush darkened even further._

 _"You really wanna know?"Jaden whispered and everyone nodded."I turned him into a frog..."Everyone's jaw dropped while Jaden continued."He got scared and jumped out of the car, disappearing into the woods."Jaden then ducked his head, hiding his blushing face._

 _Yugi suddenly placed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling along with the others and Jaden's head snapped up and he glared at them. It didn't take them long to start laughing loudly and pointing at Jaden whose glare just darkened._

 _"What are you laughing at!? This is serious! A tragedy! A horrible disaster!"Jaden screamed as people started looking at them._

 _"Having some trouble, my friend?"A blue eyed and blue haired boy asked, smirking at Jaden who growled low in his throat._

 _"Jesse, disa-"Jaden was cut off by Joey placing his hands over his mouth while the others shouted,_

 _"Don't say it, Jaden!"Jaden glared at them, silently telling Joey to let go oh him and he did. Jaden then turned to a confused Jesse and smiled at him. Totally fake._

 _"Jesse, could you kindly leave me alone?"Jesse grinned at that._

 _"Sure thing, doll."Jaden's eye twitched but he continued smiling until Jesse was out of sight._

 _The group then looked at one another before they got up and left the cafeteria, knowing that it was better if they talked somewhere else._ _"What are we going to do?"Jaden asked once they were outside of the cafeteria._

 _"We have to find him as soon as possible and..."Yugi trailed off as soon as he caught sight of Atem who was talking to someone._

 _Their eyes met before Yugi groaned and held his head as he shut his eyes tightly and groaned as they walked outside._ _"Yugi! Are you dizzy again? Is it serious?"Ryou asked as he turned around to face Yugi who opened his eyes and looked at the group who looked at him in concern._

 _"I... I'm shuddering and feeling very dizzy... I feel like I'm falling into emptiness..."Yugi mumbled._

 _"No!"Joey suddenly yelled as he saw something in the corner and pointed at it causing the others to look at him._

 _"What now, Joey?"Malik asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Look! This isn't my imagination!"Joey said and Yugi gasped._

 _It was Heba and he was going through the wall._ _"Heba!"Yugi cried out causing Malik, Ryou and Jaden to stare with wide eyes at where Heba is._

 _"It can't be! He's going through the wall! He's... he's a ghost!"Ryou yelled in panic._

 _"It looks like he's trying to ask us to help him!"Yugi said."He wants to tell us something!"_

 _"Let's follow him!"Malik said, already running down the stairs and towards where Heba disappeared too._

 _"We can't leave school just like that! We still have too hours!"Ryou yelled as the others ran down the stairs._

 _"Let's study harder tomorrow then!"Jaden said, smirking._

 _Ryou sighed but followed them over to the wall._ _"Pegasus won't be pleased about this..."Ryou mumbled sullenly._

 _"The Principal will never know, get out of the way boys."Malik growled out as his hands started glow a bright golden colour._

 _The others quickly did as he said and to get out of the way as he slammed his fists into the wall and everyone watched with wide eyes as Malik made a circle like door opened on the wall to the other side._

 _"There we go, this is our door."Malik said, smirking at the others before walking through it with them following closely behind him._

 _"Can you close it?"Yugi asked._

 _Malik nodded with a roll of his eyes."Of course but that's only if I concentrate hard enough."Malik turned back to the wall and tried to turn it back to normal but all he did was make the top of the wall collapse and crumble._

 _"Hahaha! It broke!"Joey said while Ryou and Yugi paled._

 _"We're doomed..."Ryou muttered._

 _"Er... guys, Heba isn't here anymore."Jaden suddenly stated causing everyone to frown in disappointment and anger._

 _"Let's go, there's only one place where we could look for him..."Yugi said with a determined look in his eyes._

* * *

 **Lila:** Cliffhanger! Lol, I've always wanted to say that! Anyways, R &R plz! I don't ask for much, I'm being honest here, I don't even care if u guys think that it's bad, u could even tell me if something should be changed, I really don't care what, just give me something to work with!


End file.
